


Средняя степень воли

by guanacodima



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fate/ Fusion, Drabble Collection, Drama, Holy Grail War (Fate), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Present Tense, Slow Burn, Time Travel, archer!Victor Nikiforov, saber!Yuuri Katsuki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanacodima/pseuds/guanacodima
Summary: Виктор знает, как кончится эта война.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	Средняя степень воли

**Author's Note:**

> фейтовская матчасть очень условна, повествование (если оно вообще зайдёт дальше этого драббла) – нелинейно, и вообще полный сумбур, мне просто надо было выписать идею
> 
> статус стоит "закончено", потому что сборник драбблов, который я вроде как планирую обновлять, но как пойдет вообще

Юри сидит, свесив ноги с крыши замка, неестественно прямой, тонко-изящный и острый плечами. Его силуэт — зияющая чёрная дыра на фоне бесконечного небесного купола, словно бы поглощающая рассеянный свет спрятавшейся за тонкими облаками луны. Он кажется эфемерным, нереальным, коснёшься рукой — растает, растворится в светящемся небе.

Виктор перестает дышать.

Секунды перестают иметь значение и растягиваются в вечность.

Он не знает, сколько он стоит вот так, смотря на Юри и боясь пошевелиться, но Юри вдруг сгибается, будто из него в один момент вышел весь воздух, и Виктор, сам того не осознавая, мигом оказывается рядом. Его рука нерешительно застывает в паре сантиметров от плеча Юри. Ему всё ещё страшно его касаться.

Когда Юри резко вдыхает, вновь расправляя плечи, что-то ломается внутри Виктора, и он неловко делает шаг назад. И ещё один. И ещё.

Ещё одна маленькая вечность проходит. Они оба не двигаются.

— Я умер здесь когда-то, — неожиданно разрезает ночную тишину голос Юри. — Прямо там, где ты сейчас стоишь.

Виктор судорожно выдыхает.

Конечно же, он знал, что Юри умер где-то здесь, в Хасецу, ненадолго пережив свою семью. Он видел и давнюю, затравленную боль в его глазах каждый раз, когда они оказывались рядом с замком. Но почему-то ему в голову ни разу не приходило, что Юри погиб именно _здесь_.

Судьба явно любила издеваться над Юри.

Луна на мгновение выглядывает из-за облаков, и Юри поворачивает к нему голову, сверкая поймавшими её отражение очками. Виктор чувствует на себе его взгляд, но так и не может рассмотреть его лица, съедаемого всё той же непроглядной темнотой.

Виктору кажется, что его лёгкие сейчас разорвёт от чужой боли.

— Мы можем уйти отсюда.

Юри еле заметно качает головой и снова отворачивается к прикрывшемуся облаками небу.

— Не стоит меня жалеть. Это была позорная смерть.

— Ты умер героем. Иначе тебя бы здесь не было.

— Это не так, — резко прерывает его Юри, и Виктору как никогда раньше хочется коснуться его в бесплодной попытке утешить. — Что-то сломалось в этой вселенной. Из меня никудышный герой. Я умер на коленях. Я сдался.

— Юри…

— Я слышал легенды. Будто бы я боролся до последнего. Это не так, — Юри рывком встает и резко подходит вплотную к Виктору, так, что тот, наконец, может видеть его лицо. Глаза у Юри сверкают в лунном свете, и Виктор понимает, что он вот-вот заплачет. — Ничто из того, что я совершил до того дня, не имеет значения. Тогда, когда я был нужнее всего, я сломался. Я мог бы спасти их всех, но я сломался.

У Юри мелко начинают подрагивать плечи. Виктор смотрит в его невероятные, бездонные глаза и вновь силится и не может вдохнуть.

— Можно… — у Виктора в груди плавленый свинец, и дыхания не хватает даже на тихий шёпот. — Можно я обниму тебя?

Юри замирает, всё ещё не отводя взгляда, а потом делает маленький шажок вперёд и утыкается лицом в плечо Виктора. Дышать становится ещё больнее. Осторожно, словно боясь расплескать что-то внутри Юри или его самого, Виктор прижимает его к себе за плечи настолько близко, насколько может, и что-то в его груди встает на свое место. Ледяная, сковывающая боль словно бы тает, растекается от сердца по всему телу и Виктор уже не знает, плохо ему или хорошо. Слёзы подступают к глазам, и Виктор отчаянно пытается их сморгнуть. Юри дрожит в его руках.

Время в очередной раз теряет всякий смысл. Всё, что имеет сейчас значение, − судорожное дыхание Юри, его руки, невесомо дрожащие на его спине, и их, пусть лишь на какое-то время, но разделённая боль.

— Ты всего лишь человек, Юри, —  
собравшись с мыслями, прерывает Виктор затянувшееся молчание. — Даже сейчас, будучи героическим духом, ты остаёшься человеком. Пожалуйста, помни об этом.

Юри всхлипывает и вжимается в Виктора чуть сильнее. Его руки комкают куртку на спине Виктора.

— Я так устал. Я так хочу просто забыть обо всём, но я не могу, не имею права, ведь это из-за меня… — голос Юри болезненно ломается на полуслове. — Виктор, я так устал.

Юри уже открыто, пусть и тихо, плачет, и Виктор ломается вместе с ним, утыкаясь в непослушные волосы лицом и молясь небу и всему, что под ним, что Юри не почувствует его собственных слёз.

— Мы всё исправим. Грааль будет твоим и мы всё исправим. Вот увидишь, я обещаю, — слова срываются с его губ сами, и Виктор вдруг понимает.

Его желание, то единственное, ради которого он борется, ради которого он готов пройти эту и сотни других войн, — сделать Юри счастливым.

И если для этого ему придется изменить ход истории, приведший его самого сюда, − что ж, так тому и быть.


End file.
